


Easy

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Dark One Emma. Regina and Emma end up sleeping together one night and the morning after doesn't go too well. The rating is for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Emma entered the bedroom with two cups of coffee in her hands and looked at the brunette still asleep in her bed.

“Hey, Regina,” she said in low tones, sitting down beside the other woman and resting one of the cups on the bedside table. “I got coffee.”

The brunette turned around towards her, lazily opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings.

“Emma?” She furrowed her forehead as she brought her upper body off the sheets, resting on her elbows, probably taking in the unusual setting she was in. “Oh. Fuck,” she hid her face bringing her left hand to her forehead, making sense of what happened that made her wake up in the Savior’s bed naked, Emma guessed.

“Right.” The blonde said curtly, resting the other cup beside the bed and standing up to get her jeans that had been thrown on the floor the night before. She had seen this before, from both sides to be honest, she knew day-after regret pretty well. “Just make sure to close the door on your way out. I gotta get to the station,” she said as she finished buttoning her jeans. From the corner of her eyes she could see that Regina hadn’t yet bothered to look at her, her arm still hiding her face. And in her haste to leave the apartment, Emma didn’t even remember to put a jacket on top of the black tank top.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma spent her morning on patrol. She probably wouldn’t get any criminals running around in the morning light, but she needed the movement, and at least there was a chance that she would get some kids skipping school. That would be more action than she’s had since the whole becoming the Dark One debacle.

Just before lunch she stopped at the station to leave the car, feeling like walking a bit, but when she opened the door she realized that Regina was already there – waiting for her, it seemed.

“Emma, can we talk?”

“We really don’t need to,” she started turning around to leave the conversation, but turned back, breathing in. “I know that look, ok?” She was pretty sure her eyes weren’t hiding her hurt all that well this time. “You regretted it the minute you woke up. It’s fine. No freaking news.”

“What? No!” Regina exclaimed coming closer to her, beginning to reach for her but changing her mind, her arms resting by her side again. “You have your abandonment and rejection issues, I get that, I _did_ that to you, but that’s not what it was.” She came closer still. “What you saw this morning, it’s just… This, you and I,” her hands moved between them, “this complicates things.”

Emma breathed in, trying to control herself, to keep her voice strong and the tears from falling. “You know what? I don’t think it does, I think it makes things really fucking simple. We already have a son together, we already _are_ a family,” one tear escaped her at this, but she brushed it away hastily with the back of her hand. “This, you and I, would be really, _really_ simple.”

“Emma” Regina said so, so softly, now a breath away from the blonde, her eyes shining as well. “You’re right, if it works, it will be really simple, but, _Emma_ , what if it doesn’t? How would you deal, no – _I_ don’t deal well with having something, some _one_ , and then seeing them around with someone else, ok? This family that we already have, I don’t think it would take that very well, I know I wouldn’t.”

“Yeah? Guess what, too late. We’ve already _had_ each other. So us not pursuing this right now would only put a rush on things to get to the bad part of the story. The part you want to avoid so badly. And it doesn’t have to end bad, maybe it won’t.” To herself, she sounded as if she were pleading too much, but she had to make her point because she _did_ believe that Regina and her could work, and work for a really very long time.

Regina smiled through her tears, acquiescing to Emma’s words, and brushed away the wet paths that ran down the blonde’s face. “Yes, maybe it won’t”.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second time writing swanqueen and apparently I can't go past the 700s (words). I have a really hard time describing stuff, maybe I should try writing theater, at least when the description sucks in there no one cares, since you're not supposed to read it anyway.


End file.
